Currently, preservation methods for avocado can be summarized in a) refrigeration of unprocessed avocado, which involves that the fruit has to be cut before its ripening, the cut fruit must be transported in a cold environment to inhibit avocado ripening and the storage space needed for transportation is large; on the other hand, once the avocado reaches its full maturation, said maturation is not uniform, thereby affecting flavor, b) processing and freezing of avocado employing preservatives, which alters some of the organoleptic properties, such as flavor, color and texture, also affecting, on the other hand, the nutritional properties of the fruit, and some of the employed preservatives are toxic. As is mentioned in “Moreno M. F., De la Torre B. Ma. “Lecciones de Bromatología”. Universidad de Barcelona. Facul tad de Farmacia. 1983” some of the documents related to the prior art referring to processing and freezing of avocado are mentioned next: Method of preserving avocado pulp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,147; stabilized guacamole and method thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,794; process for producing frozen avocados, U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,555; method of processing avocados, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,629. c) drying of avocado; stabilized meal from avocado pulp, process and products, Mexican patent MX230112; method of stabilizing pulp from fruits and vegetables, particularly avocado pulp, patent EP1474000.
The advantages of the method described herein in relation to the cited patent documents is that we use just avocado regardless of the variety, no other additive of any kind is added such as to recover or enhance the characteristics of avocado at the end of its treatment or processing.
By virtue of the process of obtaining which is described in this invention, the oxidation of fats and essential oils from avocado is prevented as well as loss of characteristic compounds that confer to avocado its smell, color and flavor. Another advantage of this novel process is the speed and healthiness with which said process is performed, which guarantees a quality final product having a prolonged shelf life.